


Él es tu amo (Parte:11)

by Lotaur



Series: Él es tu amo [11]
Category: 50 Shades of Grey - E. L. James
Genre: Contenido sexual implícito, F/M, Viaje de negocios
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 02:05:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17840333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lotaur/pseuds/Lotaur





	Él es tu amo (Parte:11)

Viajar en coche nunca te había importado, así que cuando él te preguntó si querías acompañarle a una reunión que el joven tendría la semana que viene en la ciudad vecina, aceptaste. Pasaríais la noche juntos, otra razón por la que ir, puesto que la reunión sería por la tarde, casi de noche. El joven te llevaría como su compañera a la cena de empresa que seguiría después de la reunión. Todavía no habíais formalizado la relación que manteníais, pero ambos os tratabais como una pareja. Y sabías, por que él mismo te lo había dicho, que los sentimientos que él sentía hacia ti iban más allá del increíble sexo que solíais mantener. Pensando esto habías comenzado a hacer la maleta para la noche que pasarías fuera. Dormiríais en un hotel bastante caro, la habitación que habíais reservado tenía un jacuzzi climatizado, servicio de comidas, una cama de varios metros cuadrados repleta de mullidos cojines, estaba bien iluminada y a tu parecer era de diseño, no habíais escatimado en gastos, pero esto no sería ningún problema para ti. Tu mente comenzó a divagar sobre todo lo que haríais debajo de las sábanas de la enorme cama y sobre el colchón, formando sin querer una pervertida sonrisa en tu cara. Carraspeaste y trataste de alejar todo lo posible esos pensamientos de tu cabeza, tenías que terminar de preparar la maleta y el joven no iba a tardar en llegar. Rebuscaste en tu armario, tratando de encontrar algo llamativo, formal y deslumbrante para la cena, así como algo como para el viaje de después. Vestidos, camisas y camisetas de manga corta y larga, minifaldas, pantalones y trajes se comenzaron a apilar uno sobre otro en tu cama, no encontrabas nada ninguna prenda perfecta para el momento. También tenías que elegir los zapatos que llevarías, la ropa interior y algún que otro complemento que otro. Abriste un cajón y allí viste algo que sabías que ibas a llevar para la noche. Sostuviste la lencería entre tus manos admirándola, esta era aquella que guardabas para ocasiones especiales y él todavía no la había visto. Un sujetador blanco, con tonos plateados en los bordados de la copa y dorados suaves en los extremos, que hacía que brillase con la luz, del centro subía una tira de satén que acababa en una gargantilla que rodearía tu cuello con delicadeza. La ropa interior era delicada, casi transparente, con una unión guiada hasta las medias, también blancas, que cubrirían tus piernas. Te desvestiste y te pusiste la lencería que acababas de sacar, admirando tu increíble figura en el espejo de tu habitación. Terminaste el conjunto con unos tacones de aguja que realzaban tus curvas, haciéndolas más interesantes de lo que ya eran. Fingiste algunas poses provocativas y tras disfrutar de tu cuerpo un rato te quitaste la ropa. Sonreíste y la introdujiste en la maleta. Junto a esta también deslizaste un vestido rojo ajustado y un poco corto, que te pondrías para la cena. Para el día siguiente metiste una camiseta de manga larga, así como un jersey, una falda muy corta y unas medias de medio muslo, así como unas zapatillas convers bastante cómodas. Terminaste de preparar todo lo que necesitabas y cuando estabas cerrando la maleta, alguien llamó a tu puerta. En ropa de estar por casa, con unos pantalones y una camiseta ancha y con el pelo cayendo por uno de tus hombros, abriste la puerta y allí estaba él. Vestía un traje azul marino, con una camiseta clara y una corbata que conjuntaba con el resto de su ropa. Antes de que pudiese hablar sujetaste con tu mano su corbata y tiraste de ella hacia ti. Hiciste que vuestros labios se rozasen fundiéndose en un beso Esta acción tan repentina le sorprendió. “Buenos días, princesa” dijo suavemente una vez que os separasteis. Tras una amena conversación, te ayudó a llevar tus maletas a su coche. Una vez terminasteis de prepararos para el viaje, te montaste en el coche preparada para conducir. Él te guiaba con el GPS puesto que nunca habíais visitado esa ciudad. Llegasteis al hotel sin ningún problema, comiendo en él y subiendo tras eso a la habitación. Allí os dispusisteis a esperar la hora para vestiros, mientras descansabais del viaje que acababais de hacer. Tu sacasteis el ordenador y te dispusiste a trabajar sentada en la cama, cuando él se acercó a ti. Se colocó detrás tuyo, acariciando tu espalda con sus manos. Nada más llegar al hotel te habías vuelto a poner la ropa de estar en casa, para estar más cómoda. La camiseta dejaba uno de tus hombros al descubierto. Sus dedos continuaron con el masaje cuando se inclinó sobre ti, dándote un beso en ese hombro desnudo. Echaste tu cabeza hacia el lado contrario a él, dejando que sus labios escalasen por tu cuello, llegando tras un tiempo a tu mejilla. Ahí se detuvo y apartó, prosiguiendo con el masaje, pero dejando en tu cuerpo ese vacío que tan solo llenaban sus besos. Te dejaste caer sobre él, pudiendo apoyar su pecho en tu espalda. Podías sentir así, en esa posición, su respiración tranquila y el latir de su corazón con fuerza. Sus brazos te rodearon dándote un abrazo que agradeciste, apoyaste tu ordenador en el colchón y te revolviste, le abrazaste tu a él, con cariño. Su mano derecha subió por tu espalda hasta tu cabeza, la cual acarició. Tu sonreíste cerrando los ojos y dejando que una sencilla sensación de paz y tranquilidad llenase tu cuerpo entero. Levantaste la mirada encontrando sus labios con los tuyos, continuando lentamente y apasionadamente los besos sin apenas pensar en ello. Acariciaste tu cuello y su pecho por encima de la camiseta con la yema de tus dedos. El joven repasó con su mano izquierda tu espalda, dando un pequeño escalofrío que acabó en tu cuello, justo donde su mano derecha se encontraba. Vuestros besos aumentaron el ritmo que llevaban poco a poco, provocándote tanto a ti, como al joven. Tras moverte un poco, te sentaste sobre su cintura a horcajadas, con tus besos recorriendo su cuello desnudo. Su camisa empezó a ser desabrochada lentamente por tus dedos, cuando algo os interrumpió. Tu móvil había comenzado a sonar. Chasqueaste la lengua y extendiendo tu mano lo cogiste, alguien te estaba llamando. Tumbándote al lado del joven respondiste a la llamada, algo había ocurrido en la empresa que dirigías y tu secretario era quien estaba al otro lado del auricular. Mientras hablabas sobre como solucionar ese problema él se deslizó, comenzando a acariciar tu tripa y vientre por encima de la camiseta que llevabas. Sus manos acabaron entrando en ella, levantándola según se movían, haciendo que vuestras pieles rozasen. Sus dedos escalaron por tu vientre, para encontrarse tu pecho sin sujetador, así estabas más cómoda en casa. Trataste de bajar la camiseta, sabías lo que iba a hacer y a pesar de que querías que continuase tenías trabajo. Así que te apartaste un poco de él. Riendo el joven se bajó de la cama y sacando un libro de la mochila que había traído, sentándose en el sillón marrón que había cerca de la ventana. Tu también te levantaste de la cama, recogiendo el ordenador y comenzando a organizar todo en tu empresa para arreglar el problema que había. Media hora después todo estaba resuelto, ambos volvisteis a quedar tirados sobre la cama, continuando con los besos, caricias y masajes que os provocaban por encima de la ropa. Pasado un rato el joven se levantó, la reunión no tardaría en empezar y todavía tenía que prepararse. Se vistió con rapidez un traje azul, con una camisa clara de tonos rojos suaves, una corbata y unos zapatos. Todo ese tiempo habías podido observar con detalle su cuerpo y disfrutar de su figura. Salió por la puerta tras robarte un beso de los labios, dejando así que te preparases tranquilamente. El tiempo había pasado muy deprisa mientras estabais en la cama tumbados, y se le había pasado un poco la hora. Aprovechando que se había ido decidiste darte una ducha, saliendo tras veinte minutos completamente empapada y envuelta en una toalla blanca. Te secaste con rapidez, sacando tras eso esa lencería tan especial que habías traído de la maleta. Te la pusiste deseando ya que llegase la noche, él nunca había visto ese conjunto. Te pusiste también el vestido ajustado rojo y los tacones de aguja. Volviendo al baño te maquillaste. Te diste cuenta que la gargantilla de tu lencería sobresalía por el vestido, pero simulaba ser un collar así que la dejaste. Tu pelo ya estaba seco, sabiendo esto dejaste que se convirtiese en una cascada que caía sobre tu espalda. Saliste de la casa para dirigirte al evento, no sin antes confirmar que todo estuviese correcto y no hubiese ningún problema con la hora o tu ropa. Cuando llegaste estaban ya casi por final de la reunión, notaste como sonrió al verte entrar por la puerta, haciendo que se trabase con las palabras que estaba pronunciando. Te encantaba ese poder, ese control que tenías sobre él. Te sentaste hacia el final de la sala, en una de las sillas libres, a tu lado había una joven tomando notas en un cuaderno verde. A tu otro lado estaba sentado un chico que también apuntaba cosas en una libreta. Esperaste pacientemente los últimos cinco minutos y cuando la gente se empezó a levantar te acercaste a la tarima desde donde habían dado la conferencia y el joven bajó de ella simulando estar cansado. La gente se empezaba a marchar hacia el comedor y vosotros decidisteis seguir a la multitud. En el último momento la empresa había cambiado la cena por unas mesas donde habían colocadas comidas de todos los estilos. Caminasteis entre las mesas viendo lo que teníais para elegir, así como hablando con los presentes. Algunas personas se acercaban para felicitar al joven por el discurso que dio. “Se te ve la gargantilla” Te murmuró al oído a la vez que te acariciaba la espalda. Un escalofrío te recorrió la espalda, justo donde sus dedos habían estado. “Ya la verás entera esta noche” Le respondiste haciendo que desease volver ya a vuestra habitación para poder descubrir la ropa interior que llevabas. Esa tensión que había entre vosotros crecía por segundos. Teníais, ambos, que disimular puesto que en la sala había demasiada gente y todo estaba siendo muy formal y teníais que mantener la compostura. Su mano seguía acariciando tu espalda, lentamente, justo debajo de tu pelo. Sus manos acabaron bajando hasta tu cadera, donde se detuvieron. Tus manos acariciaron su espalda, repasando la figura que el traje hacía en su espalda. Os sentasteis en una de las mesas que había colocada, tenía un gran mantel que cubría vuestras piernas. Aprovechando esto, una de sus manos se deslizó por tus piernas, jugando con tu corto vestido. Le dejaste hacer, aprovechando esto para llevar tu también una de tus manos a su pierna derecha. Un grupo de gente se sentó también en la mesa, comenzando a hablar con vosotros, debido a esto ya no podíais acariciaros a escondidas. Justo antes podías haber sentido sus ganas por disfrutar contigo. Apenas podíais contener las ganas de estar con él, deseabas disfrutar la noche con el joven, investigando su cuerpo lentamente, poco a poco, aprovechando sus caricias y sus besos. Ibas justo a pedirle volver al hotel ya, cuando sujetó con firmeza de una de tus manos, tirando de ti hacia una de las puertas laterales. La abrió y entrasteis los dos. Algo en ti te pedía que no hablases, que tan solo disfrutases de lo que iba a venir, que continuases hacia ese lugar aún desconocido para ti. Recorristeis el pasillo y girasteis en una esquina, alejándoos así del barullo de la fiesta. Estabas nerviosa y cuando él te preguntó si de verdad querías hacerlo ahora, tan solo pudiste responderle con un “Sí” emocionado y entrecortado. No estabas acostumbrada a saltarte las normas, por eso un dulce escalofrío te recorrió el cuerpo al responderle. Ante tus palabras quedaste atrapada contra la pared del pasillo, acariciando su americana con tus manos, atrayéndole hacia ti, mientras sus labios recorrían los tuyos. Diste una vuelta sobre ti misma, dejándole a él atrapado contra la pared. Tus besos pasaron a su cuello y de ahí volvieron a sus labios. Pensaste en volver al hotel otra vez, unas ganas de terminar lo que acababais de empezar recorrieron tu cuerpo, contradiciendo tus pensamientos. No creías que aguantaríais el viaje de vuelta sin tener que detener el coche, sin desnudaros y comenzar a provocar gemidos en el otro. El joven abrió una puerta que daba a una oscura sala en la que entraste. Era un baño, del cual ni siquiera te habías fijado si era de hombres o mujeres. puesto que en el mismo instante que cruzaste la puerta, hiciste que su americana se desprendiese de sus hombros, haciendo que el joven se la quitase. Comenzaste a desabrochar su cinturón. Él no se detuvo y te dejó desnudarle impune, sus labios repasaron tu boca, bajando tras unos besos por tu cuello hasta la gargantilla. Sus manos acariciaban tu espalda, tratando de encontrar el broche que mantenía cerrado tu sujetador. Acabó desabrochándolo sobre la ropa, dejándolo suelto para jugar con sus manos en tu pecho. Sus dedos no se detuvieron ahí, exploraron con cuidado y delicadeza la figura que hacían tus caderas, tocándote de esa manera tan característica suya. Los besos se sucedieron, sobrepasando la gargantilla, sin ningún problema y acabando en el escote que tu vestido dejaba visible. Tus manos arrancaron el cinturón de su pantalón, dejándolo caer al suelo. Levantó tu vestido ligeramente, con cuidado, apartando tu ropa interior, buscando iniciar así uno de esos masajes que tan bien hacía. Sus besos continuaron, volviendo a tus labios poco a poco, dejando que mientras la mano izquierda jugaba con tu pecho, la derecha investigase ciertas formas de darte placer. Acabaste apoyada en la pared, justo en el mismo instante en el que metías tu mano en su pantalón, sacando su miembro y comenzando a moverte. Queríais continuar pero alguien podría entrar allí sin más. Con una mirada os vestisteis, continuaríais en el hotel.


End file.
